


burn

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Light Angst, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: "i swear... i swear i will kill them all..."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 27





	burn

he could feel the tremble in his hands and the sting in his eyes. he took long strides and fought the urge burn everything in his path and inflict pain and just _kill, kill, kill_... until he heard screaming from the woods.

"sarada!" he called once he found her. his daughter faced him, her face tear-stained and utterly heartbroken. she ran to him and clung to his body as she sobbed. he wrapped his arm around his child and crushed her harder to him.

"mama... they k-… they kil-… papa!" incoherent words came out of her but he knew. oh, he knew. his heart now burns with pain and regret and rage—burning rage.

sarada's hands as strong as her mother's clenched on his cloak, shaking with the wrath as fierce as his. "i swear... i swear i will kill them all..."

his hand softly touched the back of her head, his eyes burning as he looked into the setting sun. "we have to get the twins first..."

the first drop of his tears fall.

_"...and then we will kill them all."_

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: inspired by that scene of kat and robb from GoT coz why not?


End file.
